Sanity where?
by Kuroi-Lumi
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki, a somewhat normal university student, with an idiot for a father. Now Ichigo has to face the real demons that are hidden underneath Las Noches asylum… All the while desperately trying not to fall for a serial killer!
1. Oh god, what?

**Disclaimer- Well of course Bleach doesn't belong to me, and neither do the characters. This plot that I've come up with is a mixture of many other fan fics I've read! I just like the thought of Psycho Grimmjow, and poor unsuspecting Ichigo.**

**Now in essence this is also my first fic to upload properly, I had another story but I deleted it. I wasn't too happy with it. So please be nice, and if you want to see any improvements tell me nicely.**

**Oh yeah, Sorry if Isshin is a bit OOC, I just couldn't really put that in at the start. Then Ichigo is also a bit OOC at the start, but then he regains his gruff bad ass attitude. Grimmjow, is just Grimmjow.**

**Warning- Cursing, violence, possibly blood and gore, and there might/probably be sexual scenes, but that's up to you. Ok Everything is sorted. Hope you like it.**

_**Ichigo Kurosaki, a somewhat normal university student, with an idiot for a father. Now Ichigo has to face the real demons that are hidden under Las Noches asylum… All the while desperately trying not to fall for a serial killer!**_

* * *

"You are fucking kidding me right?" Ichigo glanced down at the offending sheet of paper gripped between his tanned hands. His eyes were frantically skimming the page, re reading each word over and over again, his mind unable to comprehend the situation.

"Oh come on Ichigooooo! It will be so much fun!" His father shouted from upstairs, causing an ominous silence to ensue. Ichigo felt like doing so many things at the current moment. It alternated between, rampaging and beating the shit out of his idiotic father, to crumpling to the floor in a trembling, heaving mass.

Of course, Ichigo being the man he is chose option one and began storming his way up the stairs, eyes set on Goat face. His father by no means was a genius, but this takes the fucking whole cake. He had signed his one and only son, who was currently during his first year in university to a special working course in Las Noches Asylum.

Not only did he not have time, but the rumors surrounding Las Noches are Legendary, famous, or should we say Infamous. The basic story ranges from, psychopaths jumping wardens violently assaulting them, to the mention of it being haunted due to all the horrible events and deaths that have transpired over the many years it's been running. But the rumor that has frightened even the most worthy of adversary's is Ward 0.

Las Noches is only where the most jumpy, aggressive, hectic psychopaths end up; often housing many deranged serial killers. And the institute is made up of ten floors; strangely the top floor is the where the less demented attendees are placed. Then as the floors go down, so does the sanity. And floor zero… Well it's pretty obvious.

So as to why, on fucking earth did his dad place this burden on him, he has no clue. Ichigo stalked to his room, knowing from the shuffling noises his father would also be there, no doubt packing his things. The orange haired teen arrived, standing in the door way, his sepia brown eyes regarding his father with raging animosity.

"I'm busy! You should know how hard it is to do these medical courses! Yet you just put more on my plate?" Ichigo snapped, willing his father to rise from his crouched position over a messenger bag. But his father merely glanced back and then began on packing things like money and food, before neatly folding a set of white scrubs into the bag.

"Ichigo, this course will help you. Trust me, and I know you can handle the work after all you're my son" The man gave a hearty chuckle, picking up the black bag and tossing it onto the made bed. But Ichigo could do nothing but gape at the back of man's head.

He was aiming to head more towards the phycology department in his lectures, following up on it through university. But that's still no reason to ship your son off to be brutally torn to shreds, by god knows what.

"Why didn't you tell me until today?" Ichigo growled stomping over to his bed before proceeding to fall back on it in a heavy heap. He couldn't really care if Isshin decided to attack him, his mind was mentally worn from all the reeling situations he imagined himself in. Maybe he'd be attacked, murdered with a spoon, or eaten alive, or possibly even tortured…

"Because I know you wouldn't go. And now it's too late to refuse, since you start in about an hour" Isshin then popped the last little bit of information, wearily glancing over to his son. But Ichigo just remained quiet, a tense and horrid aura enveloping the whole room.

"WHAT? YOU CANT BE SERIOUS?" Ichigo then exploded, jumping up from the bed and advancing on his father to scream more in his face. Isshin dodged out of the way and maundered himself out of the room to let his dear son vent, laughing merrily as he went.

Ichigo was once again left seething, feeling nothing but the urge to punch something to release his pent anger. He exhaled heavily, attempting to calm himself down like people were instructed when they had anger management. Of course it didn't do shit, so he resorted to preparing himself for the trip.

He couldn't do anything about it now, if it was one thing Ichigo hated, it was being let down, so he did his very best not to let others down. Even if that does mean getting sent to the worst place on earth, dubbed by former workers and the general public.

He washed himself, checked everything over that his father had hastily packed, and was ready to set off. He bid goodbye to his sisters, ignoring his father all together, and set off towards the train station.

He knew where it was, everyone knew where it was, just basic knowledge. That and the sheet in his bag with all his information and details had a map.

He ambled down the path, carefully dodging ignorant idiots who just decided to obstruct him, giving harsh glares as went. Mind wavering, and little nerves began to surface, worrying him more than he thought. Ichigo is a tough man, though only twenty, he's been in his share fare of fights, successfully winning karate championships, so handling the lesser willed and demented ones shouldn't be as hard as facing… The top dogs.

But who is stupid enough to put someone on a special medical course with experienced killers with psychotic tendencies. Hopefully no one with a brain. Ichigo nodded his head in encouragement, boosting his withering morale before speeding up noting that the train would arrive in a few minutes.

After a half an hour train journey through Kurakara into the Hueco Mundo district, he arrived, jumping off the train and quickly making his way through the suburban town. Hueco Mundo, The desert, Crime City, was a place no one wanted to stay in longer than they had too, and certainly not to wonder around alone. Even though its midday, drunkards still stumbled around the littered streets as prostitutes lingered around every corner, locating unfortunate prey. What went on behind closed doors or down dark alley ways was something brought back from myths.

Ichigo tightened his grip on his bag, scanning his surroundings, his eyes spotting the looming building above the smaller flats lining each side of him. The train luckily, stops on the road leading down to the asylum, whether that's to make transportation of the patients easy or just plain luck, or bad luck depending on how you see it, Ichigo doesn't know.

His pace then began to turn into a sprint, his black checkered converse connecting harshly with the ground as he ignored the wolf whistles from various women around him. The building was clearer now, and surprisingly compared with the rest of the dirty city, it seemed almost pristine.

He could see the chipped black gates at the end of the road, the black Victorian styled gates towered over anything that passed with shear height. A small road then lead into a car park from what he could see, and then from prim and proper kept gardens was a gigantic white wall encircling no doubt Las Noches Asylum.

Ichigo was awestruck realising that the massive wall probably reached the fourth floor of the institute, and the white wall greatly contrasted with the greyer building kept nestled within its walls. There were no windows, just simply iron bars covering plastic protected slabs, and the amount of them was next to none. Dear God what had he gotten himself into.

He pushed the resurfacing nerves back down, and exhaled calmly, recollecting himself, readying himself for the horrors that would be inside the building. With a determined glare, and his ever present scowl etched onto his handsome face, he was ready.

In no time Ichigo was in front of the gate, pressing the buzzer for access, he jumped slightly as a gruff voice entered his ears.

"State your business here" Ichigo frowned slightly at the rude manner and tone, but faced the speaker and spoke clearly.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, medical student to attend the special course" A brief pause caused Ichigo to fidget all the more, before the screeching of gates penetrated his ear drums, reminding him of nails on a chalk board. The gates finally halted, Ichigo blanching at the last squeak, and the voice then interrupted his thoughts once again.

"Kurosaki, please go up to Protective gate three and show the warden your paper work" Ichigo nodded and began to gently jog up the rising hill, passing the strangely well-kept garden and car park. He eventually stopped in front of a silver metallic door, the whole theme reminding him of a futuristic movie.

The door suddenly jarred open, causing Ichigo to step back slightly, awaiting for approval. A sleepy looking man stifled a yawn as he beckoned for Ichigo to enter into the white barren room, nothing but a second silver door at the other end.

Of course the security was tight, Las Noches is known for having exactly no escapees up to date, and when you house some of the smartest brains in Japan, it's a feat. Though Ichigo expected, more armed guards and less… People who looked like they were going to fall into dead sleep on you any minute.

"The names Starrk, Nice to meet you. Now if you will, show me your paper and details" He once again held back a yawn, and instead exhaled a tired sigh, ruffling his shaggy brown hair and holding out his hand.

Ichigo dove into his bag and handed the man, the now crumpled sheet of paper, watching intently as Starrk read over the sheet. After a few awkward moments the paper was safely tucked back into Ichigo's bag and Starrk was heading over to the second door, though very, very slowly.

After the tired man had opened the second door, Ichigo was astonished to find, a small garden encircling the whole of the centre building. Yet the path he was on, had glass walls on either side, right until they joined with the main building a few metres in front of him.

He glanced through the window, examining the various benches, and water fountains, but other than that, it was bare. The sun shone down on the small space, lighting it up in a happier atmosphere, If that was possible.

After another wordless walk they arrived at the third door, looking exactly the same as the others. Starrk swiped a pass that was attached to a strange wrist band, and the doors slid open to reveal another small room, this time with a simple changing cell and another door. Wow so many fucking doors.

"Well, get changed in here, leave any of your items in a selected tray" He gestured over to a table, a tray neatly sat on top "Then, I'll give you a brief tour and after you'll go and visit Szayel, the director. He'll explain everything in further detail" Starrk motioned for Ichigo to get changed, leaning back onto the white wall, his eyelids threatening to close.

In no time Ichigo was dressed in white scrubs, and simple white tennis shoes, ready to go and get this all sorted. He left his belongings in a tray and Starrk said that he would take it to the staff room, where it will be checked and examined then looked after by some of the staff.

Ichigo stepped out into another white hallway… He clicked his tongue at the distasteful, bleak colour surrounding him. He'd be depressed stuck in here all the time, smelling nothing but bleach, looking at nothing but bleakness and ultimately being stuck here. Though the reason why they're here is probably able to compensate for that thought.

After a maze of never ending bland hallways that looked the same, internally pissing Ichigo off, he had no sense of direction originally but they don't even have a single plant or cheesy health poster on any wall, he arrived at a grand wooden door. The very fact that it was the only thing that stood out from everything else made Ichigo jump for joy, his eyes adjusting to seeing colour once more.

Starrk turned back round to him, his calm aura seemingly settled Ichigo quite the bit. If such a guy was able to work here, and be so lax, he might be able to fit in and get through this ordeal without a scratch.

"It's my time to leave you, Newbie." Ichigo grimaced at the nickname, but couldn't speak out, well because it's true. " I have one piece of advice for you. Don't get on Szayel's bad side, he won't hesitate to send you down to hell" With that the sleepy man saluted him and stalked round the corner leaving Ichigo regretting his earlier thoughts of making it through this ordeal. 'He'll send you down to hell' Repeated ominously in Ichigo's head, just the pure threat behind those words making him cower.

He straightened himself, berating himself for thinking like a stupid idiot that had yet to get on the directors bad side. He swallowed nervously and knocked on the door, firmly but not too strong, wanting to give a good impression.

"Come in" Was a muffled reply, and Ichigo didn't hesitate and pushed the door open and quietly closed it behind him, spinning back round to come face to face with a smiling, blaring pink haired man.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! :3**


	2. To the lab!

**Well this is my second chapter, and unfortunately, I don't really like it, I just find it a bit rushed and boring. But it explains quite a few important things, and gives insight onto what Ichigo's thinking. At the end you see him regain his wits again, though sadly we won't meet Grimmjow until the next chapter.**

**Kittenseal- Thank you! I feel loved! I shall try and write possibly a bit faster, because I can be quite slow.**

**IILesGeMeAuxII- Thank you! Though if you feel I need improvements please do tell me :3**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Bleach, and I never will T.T**

* * *

Ichigo leant backwards, the pink haired stranger leaving him nowhere else to go. Ichigo was a bit flustered, had this man ever heard of personal space? He sunk back even further as cold amber eyes regarded him with amusement and interest, making Ichigo's throat run dry.

Those eyes… Ichigo felt something else, beyond the depths, he could feel something that frightened him. But within a flash the hidden emotion was gone, and Ichigo, though confused, merely shook his head. It was probably just the delusions his mind had been conjuring up.

"I'm Ichigo Kurosaki, It's a pleasure to meet you." Ichigo gave a slight bow and then straightened his posture. He was still a bit intimidated, which was leaving Ichigo feeling very, very ill. He never felt intimidated to such a degree of sending his throat dry, even when facing off with random street thugs, or warding off rabid dogs.

But something about Las Noches, from the moment the public uttered its name he's had an unusual fear of it, of course unbeknownst to everyone else. He'd flinch at the mention of its name, his eyes would grow wide, and just the very thought of what's kept in the depths made his mind turn.

And strange enough, the thought of dealing with psychopaths outside of Las Noches, was perfectly fine with him. He could handle the patients and the thoughts of what might happen, it's like something about this hellhole was radiating a demonic aura, as farfetched that might sound.

"I'm the Director, Szayel. It's good to meet you Kurosaki" Ichigo was snapped out of his reverie, glancing back up to the man, that was now sat behind an oak desk, though it was bare of any essentials like pens and pencils.

Ichigo warily scanned his surroundings before his gaze landed straight on the candy floss brightness, and he thought his hair colour was unusual. So far the director had said, and done nothing out of the ordinary except invading his personal space, so he could possibly say that he was sane in some sense. Well he should be anyway, working at Las Noches.

"I guess I should fill you in on the workings of the asylum…" Szayel let out an irritated sigh, scrunching his brows together, and pushing his spectacles further up the ridge of his nose. "First of all, every day you need to hand all of your belongings to Starrk, its procedure. Secondly I will give you an assignment to complete, be it monitoring patients or administering shots, though it's highly unlikely I will give you such advanced task of applying medication at this stage." He cross linked his fingers together, leaning his chin on them, scrutinising Ichigo's every move. "For the most part it will be fulfilling mediocre tasks such as paper work. I expect, since this is a special course, for you to hand me in assignments and summaries of your days' work. Do you understand?" Szayel inquired leaning further into his hands, resting his elbows on the desk.

Ichigo dumbly nodded, mind processing information and storing it within the depths of his mind. He was more than happy to find out he wouldn't be tending to the patients in the sense of medicine, though that day might come. At least they're letting him adjust.

Ichigo felt some peace claiming his mind, I mean how hard could it be just for the most part hopefully observing the patients. In fact, the sound of paper work and assignments had never sounded better to Ichigo.

"Good, I'll have Hallibell tour you around floor ten, for now use this time to inspect your workspace. Hallibell will fill you in on details and answer any questions you might have, but for now I have no tasks for you." Ichigo once again nodded, an overwhelming sense of relief flooding his mind.

He had yet to piss the man off and he actually didn't even seem like the type to get angry, from the pristine and crisp white suit down to the steel rimmed spectacles. Yet Ichigo wouldn't be taking any chances, he'd rather not test the theory, he had once done that before when he first met his long-time friend, Rukia. Who would have thought that so much anger and violence could be retained in such a small body…

It was also a great surge of joy hearing that he would be on the very top floor. As far away from level zero as possible. Yes so far nothing horrendous had befallen him, and he'd like to keep it that way.

Ichigo let a polite smile etch onto his face as he bowed and prepared to dismiss himself from the director's presence. But just as his fingers brushed along the brass door handle, Szayel's voice entered his ears.

"Ichigo, I'm sure you've heard the many rumors surrounding the facility. " Ichigo nodded, and returned his questioning gaze back upon the grimacing man. What was the man suggesting or stating with such a weird tone. "I pride myself upon this institute, and I pride myself on the fact that it is filled with the best. Its filled with the best scientists, the best researchers, the best killers… And I accepted you, because your grades are outstanding and I don't think you will disappoint me. I hope you won't disappoint me, and that means by not only doing everything to the best of your ability but also obeying the rules." The air and atmosphere had dramatically changed, Szayel's voice was laced with threat and deadly pin pricks of poison. "Once you go beyond the boundaries, out of this mere entrance to the building itself, do not be tempted to go down to the bottom floor"

Ichigo swallowed thickly, his palms sweaty and his heart beating just that bit faster. It was like he was undergoing some rigorous tortured interrogation, those eyes boring into his own with intensity. "I'm sure you've heard of it. There isn't a soul that hasn't, and so you must have heard the terrifying stories, passed around like disease among rats" His eyes narrowed with disgust, and his frown deepened, clearly not hiding his disdain for… what? Humans?

In the space of a few seconds this man had turned from slightly creepy, to a fucking child eater. Ichigo had spoken too soon… This man, was insane, and he wouldn't hesitate to send Ichigo 'down to hell' as Starrk put it. " And yes, on a few occasions some of them have escaped their cells, either during transport or from pure accident. Luckily no one was killed, though some, they'll never walk again…" Ichigo felt like slamming his head against the wall, how could this situation go from pleasant to horrendous In such little time, and slowly get worse.

"You get the point, don't go down to that floor, you might just end up there… for a long time" Ichigo was shocked by such a forward threat. The only reason why he was here was because he didn't want to let anyone down. He couldn't keep him here and force him to stay! He was an inexperienced university student, and he was sure that the police wouldn't stand for such a threatening attitude towards him.

Ichigo's mind worked furiously; surely this was against the law, in fact why was he even still stood here? He's sure his dad would understand that working for a lunatic wasn't the wisest thing to do. Szayel, almost like reading his mind interjected into his thoughts. "And by law, you are required to be here, and finish your work, and obey my commands. If you don't appear you will be taken under the force of the law." Ichigo, felt a mixture of emotions. Anger, frustration, fear, disbelief, lists and lists of various emotions. But he couldn't deny that if he were to speak out, and blow this off, it could end up worse for him.

But one simultaneous thought echoed around his head, repeating itself like a broken record, the crackled noise and distorted voice made Ichigo's head feel like it was going to explode. The situation he, or should we say his father landed him in had In some way fucked him over if he made the Pink haired boss mad.

"Now that you clearly understand Ichigo Kurosaki, you may leave" Szayel's smile returned, the whole atmosphere that was suffocating disappeared in an instant, and Ichigo found himself mechanically leaving though the door. His mind in complete disarray.

He was scared, he was angry, every emotion flitted across his usually scowling face, and the dull throbbing of an oncoming head ache attacked his temples. Rubbing his index fingers soothingly against his head, he exhaled slowly.

He was only here to work, to gain more experience. It wasn't like he was going to disobey his warnings and go down to the bottom floor, fuck no! But the fact that he had been threatened was very, very real and unnerving.

Ichigo was usually tough, and nothing could really phase him, of course except for this asylum. Yet the instant he entered this hellhole he felt his tough exterior melt away, seep out of him, ooze down to puddles at the bottom of his feet.

He released some more breaths, and with some determination looked ahead.

He wasn't weak, he wasn't stupid, and he certainly wasn't going to go beyond his depths. In just a few months he would leave, he would push this whole ordeal behind him. But for now he would have to regain his wits, his cunning mind and his brawn.

He wasn't going to be scared of this place any longer.

"You are Kurosaki" A soft, but sharp womanly voice made him jump slightly, unaware of there being another presence with him. His chocolate orbs then landed on a tall, curvaceous, tanned and blonde haired beauty, green eyes locked onto him void of anything.

If he was straight, no doubt he would be drooling as she passed.

Ichigo had found out through some very unfortunate accidents that he did prefer the same gender, only after being out with a few girls and actually experiencing intercourse did he find it out though. He had always felt an attraction for males, but of course in human society people called homosexuality 'corrupt', so his mind had immediately programmed him to go out with girls and ignore his urges.

"Please follow me Kurosaki, I shall show lead you to floor ten" She spoke similar to a robot, eyes uncaring and face covered by a health mask. Unreadable.

Ichigo nodded, brushing out the wrinkles in his immaculate white scrubs and trotting after the woman. The two made their way through the maze of hallways as an awkward silence ensued, Ichigo contemplating on what he should say.

"So this isn't the actual asylum?" Ichigo broke the silence, and the women who had yet to actually introduce herself, though Szayel had already done that for him, looked impassive.

"Yes and no. This is only the entrance, like a waiting room until you go through the final barricade and into the main lift." She answered, not giving Ichigo a spare glance.

"So the lift will take us up to floor ten?" He then asked, matching her pace and fell in step beside her. She didn't acknowledge his presence merely looking ahead and answering his questions like a machine. He didn't really mind, in fact he found people like Hallibell quite praise worthy. Chad is also quiet and mysterious, yet he and Ichigo have been friends for years so it's no wonder the silent type grew on him.

Besides it meant they didn't start spewing non-sense like idiots, and know when to make their opinion known and when to just simply observe. Unlike Keigo who has the attention span of a child and memory like a fish, he's the loud, obnoxious type who just rattles on about things you couldn't give two shits about.

"Yes, now stop." Ichigo was halted by a slender arm, he hadn't even realised they had arrived, too caught up in his daydreaming. Hallibell, scanned the black bracelet, the odd design of a medical drug company logo imprinted onto the plastic coating.

Ichigo studied the bracelet, the logo, belonged to a very successful company ran by a rich tycoon Sōsuke Aizen. His company is a massive trading business mostly dealing with imports of medicine, and supplying medicine from their labs as well as being sponsors for of course, Las Noches.

Ichigo vaguely wondered when, and if he got a scanner, would everything just be simple as a single swipe. Despite Ichigo's easy acceptance, getting into a job at the asylum is usually hard, but Ichigo's father is well respected in the medical field as well as Ichigo's higher intelligence so it's no wonder he was able to apply. Ichigo knew that only people that were trusted and trained would usually be allowed something similar to his position.

Yet Ichigo, a newbie still in his years of university, would he be as easily trusted with something as important as a key card to access doors In Las Noches.

Ichigo who had spaced out, didn't even notice he had stepped into the chrome lift until the geared doors slammed shut.

Ichigo was beginning to regret all of his first impressions, at first he didn't think that Szayel was a mad man, he was wrong. He also didn't think that this place had much security except for the crazy amount of doors.

But now, within this lift, a strange caged mesh in front of the titanium doors that doubled on top of themselves, he found himself yet again, wrong. Ichigo stole a peek at his companion, and sure enough her eyes were glued to the illuminated buttons running up beside the door like any classic lift.

He couldn't help himself, and he felt his eyes travel down slowly, counting each number in his head, until his sight landed on a red button. The cursive writing clearly, showed 0, and by any indication the red light was a clear warning.

He shook his head, not like it was any of his interest, because it was obvious if he did, his life would probably be over. Maybe a bit overdramatic, but you can never be sure.

After a few dragging minutes, the elevator taking its time to ascend the floors, he felt the pressure around him still as it came to a quiet halt. Hallibell once again scanned her wrist upon the blank monitor, and the doors began to unlock. A subtle hiss echoed down the hall from the released pressure as the doors fully opened.

Hallibell stepped over the threshold, and gestured for Ichigo to follow her. Not wanting to be left behind he quickly stepped out, and chased after her strangely fast figure. It was just like the entrance, except this hallway was straight; no side turns just one long corridor.

The same tiled floor, the same bleak white coloured walls, and the same over bearing lights that hung from the ceiling. At the end of the corridor sat a door, a gigantic _10 _scrawled on the silver surface of the double doors.

They accessed the door and Ichigo was lead into a burst of spiralling corridors, each winding off from the centre point in which he stood. On the wall next to the corridors were different glass plates, information neatly printed on.

There were five in total, _Supplies, Research, laboratory, patient rooms, observing/ patients day room. _

"You shall be working on this floor from now on, though today it is to simply examine your working conditions. You will be given tasks, and depending on your job you will have to learn your way around. Now feel free to ask any questions." She finished talking and turned to directly face Ichigo. He furrowed his fine orange brows in thought, deciding on the best questions.

"So will I be given a pass to enter all of these rooms?" He inquired, slightly dubious about the whole situation.

"Yes, you will be given a class II pass." She said monotonously, shifting her position.

"Class II?" Ichigo repeated slowly, hoping for her clarify further.

"There are varying scan passes. Going from Class I to Class IV (4) and then genetic scanners detect DNA within a person to allow entry, though that is only for the lower floors. Class I is for our suppliers to restock the building. A Class II pass will give you access to floor ten to floor eight. Class III enables you to enter floor seven to five. Class IV enables you to enter floor four to two. Floors one to zero are only accessible through the DNA scanner. Do you understand?" Ichigo gave a curt nod, he opened his mouth to ask another question, yet a piercing buzz shattered through the short silence.

Ichigo held his hands over his ears, trying to lessen the mind corroding noise, until it stopped as abrupt as it came. He looked around, attempting to locate the source of noise, but upon finding no speaker, nothing that could pass that sort of noise he turned to Hallibell cautiously.

"That was a warning signal, so I am afraid it will be my time to leave you. In the laboratory you should find Nemu, she will answer any further questions and give you your pass and card" With that She strode pass Ichigo, disappearing behind the door, leaving him in an eerie silence.

He stared at the door she had vanished behind, wondering worriedly what the warning bell had been for. But she didn't seem to be that worried about it, and if it was that bad she would have probably asked him to evacuate. Probably. Maybe.

Ichigo ambled around the room, peering down each hallway, he gave one last curious glance down the corridor what held the patients, before changing course and heading towards the lab. Ichigo followed the winding path, finding no other rooms along the way, and instead he resorted to staring at his bland shoes.

So far the employees he had met… Had their quirks. Hallibell and Starrk had been nice enough, though still very peculiar, he just hoped that he could at least communicate with some of them. He gave a frustrated sigh and ran his hands through the mass of orange hair sat atop his head, pulling on some stubborn strands nervously.

After all, anyone would be nervous at first, getting into their new job. Even if Ichigo's had come with death threats, creepy directors and scary killers they hid in the basement. It's just any other job.

* * *

**Thank you! Please be nice if you point me out on improvements. Next time we shall meet Grimmjow! Yay! Oh it will also be In Ichigo's POV because I seem to write better that way, In fact a lot better, I just tried third person out on impulse.**


End file.
